candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
World 1 (CCES)
World 1 (CCES) is the first world in Candy Crush Earth Saga. It contains 12 episodes and levels from 1 to 180. It is succeeded by World 2 Levels by difficulty table: Episodes Trivia for each episode CANDY COSMOS *This is the only episode with 2 level types after the redesign. *This is one of the two episodes to introduce 2 level types at once, the other being Rolly Rocket. *This episode contains the most moves levels at 5. *This episode's blueprint had used to have 7 moves levels until Levels 5 and 15 designs were ditched. ROLLY ROCKET * The banner wasn't created by the owner of the fanon, but instead by L819F. It a very rare case of other people creating banners. This is because the creator of this fanon was just learning how to create banners. * This episode contains the first level that was redesigned before it's release, namely Level 24. * This episode used to contain the first very hard level, 29, but it was redesigned to somewhat easy. * This episodes original blueprint included 4 ingredient levels in a row (24-27) but due to the scrapping of the design of the original 26, it was changed. * It is the only episode with more than 6 ingredient levels. * Level 17 is the only level so far with 7 colors. * This episode used to have seven four-colored levels before nerfing. This was the only episode with such high amounts until they were redesigned. This episode also had the only 4-colored Timed level, Level 30, until it was nerfed. Now there are only three of them. * This is the only episode to have a level type of a level changed. ROCKET SWEET HOME * In Levels 35 and 37, both of them have 35 and 37 moves, as well as 35 and 37 jellies. * This episode used to unofficially introduce candy cane fence until Level 45 was redesigned. * Level 45 was the first level with 2 redesigns. LUNAR LANDING * This is the only episode without a striped pathway. This is because the gray pathway resembles smoke from the fire of rocket going to the moon. * This episode is the first one to have all 4 level types introduced till now. * Level 49, which is ingredients, is shaped like an ingredient icon and Level 50, which is Jelly, is shaped like a jelly icon. * This episode contains Level 51, the level with most moves currently. (65) * This episode used to contain the hardest and only insanely hard level - 50 (which is same but had 6 colors) which was thought to be the last ever level to be released until 06th January 2019 at 00:00 when the rumors were proved false with the release of Level 51 and 52 and nerf of 50, after 6 months. * This is the only episode released in stages, with Levels 46 to 50 released on 17th July, 2018; 51 to 52 on 5th January, 2019; 53 to 55 on 8th January, 2019; and 56 to 60 on 12th January, 2019 LICORICE HILL * This is the only episode with more Ingredient Levels than Jelly Levels and has the most ingredient levels in the entire game. * This episode has 3 ingredient levels in a row. * This episode has Level 65, which has many references to itself, including 65 spaces, 65 moves, and a target score of 65065. However the moves were later nerfed. * This is the first episode with a timed finale which is very rare. * This episode has the most 4 colour levels, at four such levels. The previous episodes which have more than 4 are being redesigned. CHOCOLATE CANYON * This episode contains the highly infamous Level 86, which is a mock of the original game as the creator of the fanon was stuck in the level for two months and badly wanted the difficulty to be increased. * Many Levels in this episode are inspired by the original game, with slight (or large) changes, like Level 78 from 252, Level 82 from Level 92 (albeit without stuck zone ingredients, which reduces the difficulty), Level 83 from 91, Level 85 from 85, 86 from 86, 87 from 87, 88 from 88 and 89 from 89. * This episode contains the only 6 colored quadrant level. Despite having 6 colours and only 12 moves, the level is not that difficult due to the combinations provided in the marmalade. The only challenge is the remove the double marmalade of any one quadrant, and the others will open by themselves. * The gap between two timed levels is the least, between Level 80 and 84, at only 4 levels. * This is the only episode with more than 3 chocolate levels in the entire game. * This episode has Level 84, which is Insanely Hard to get 3 stars